The Purr Beneath His Growl
by Ash Scar Kitsune
Summary: Cutsey moment with Rin and Sessho. Sessho is sooooo gonna kill me...


authors commentary: okay, i am going to be really evil to sesshoumaru sama and write this. it shall be a little fic, *hopefully longer then my first* about sessho-sama at night, rin with him, (not like that you perverts) and his thoughts towards the little human pain. may i just say, why the hell doesnt he kill her? i think she much be such a pain in the- ow.   
Sesshou-maru: Be quiet before I make you.  
ash; okay...... anyway, here is the story, i need an ice pack..........  
Sesshou-maru: You'll need more once I decide how to punish you for writing this incredulous piece of filth.  
ash: trust sesshou to use big words............  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, but Sesshou-maru completly owns himslef, and i dont want to be the idiot who tries to tell him otherwise. do you??!?  
A Purr Beneath the Growl  
By~ Ash Scar Kitsune  
"Sessho......Rins tired." the little girl whined softly as she carried herself over tree roots and fallen branched that scowered the forest floor. Sesshou-maru showed no sign of hearing her except a soft grunt as he kept moving at a liesurly pace, at least, to him it was.   
Rin wimpered to herself as she scrambled to keep up with her beloved sessho and jaken weezed beside his master, attempting to keep up as well with his short legs.   
Sesshou-maru walked along oblivious to the others as he thought on the day's travel and planned for future events. His ears listened to every crack and snap of movement as the two followed him, and his other senses relayed information to him on the forest surrounding them.   
Rin fell over a upturned root and lay on the ground for a second before she got up, wincing at her scrapped knees and turned to follow Sessho when he was gone. Rin's eyes went wide as she turned about frantically searching for her silver haired guardian. Her human eyes strained in the darkness of night and she let out a paniced cry as she moved and fell down, tripping over the root again.   
She was about to start crying, in fact the tears were already streaming down her cheeks, when she felt a stronge hand pick her up and press her into a shoulder with something warm and furry beside her. "Sessho!" she cried happily and clung to him, one hand burrowing itself in the fur of his tail as she smiled happily up at him.  
Sesshou-maru looked down at her and then took a few quick steps to catch up to where a bewildered Jaken was looking about for him. "Sir, did you go back for the child? You should have left her sir." Jaken said with obviuos disproval when he saw the small orange clad bundle against Sesshou-maru's shoulder.   
"If I wish to go back for her, Jaken, I will. Do not apose to tell me what I should do." He said coldly, glaring down at the toadlike demon. "Y-yes sir." Jaken muttered, moving bakc to follow his master as they began to move again.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Rins tired" Rin complained from her place agaisnt Sesshou-maru. "Then go to sleep." Sesshou-maru replied tiredly. She had been doing this for an hour.   
"Sessho's walking keeps Rin awake" she reasoned and heard him sigh as he gave up to her simple demands. He listened for a moment, his eyes closing as he centered on hsi other senses to disertaine whether or not the area was safe before he moved over to a tree with his trademark grace and sat down, leaning agaisnt it.   
"Sir, shouldnt we keep moving?" Jaken asked tentively. "No." Was the short response and Sessho-maru watched rin crawl over him to move him how she wanted him to be, smiling and humming softly to herself some song she was probably making up as she went. "But sir, to stop only for the child, shouldnt we just ignore her and-" Jaken froze in mid sentance as Sesshou-maru's Hand rose in a threatening mannor and he glared at his 'retainer'. Jaken busied himslef with finding hismelf somewhere to sleep in hopes of not making anymore comments.  
Sessho almost jumped when he relized Rin had gone and been back, in her hands were some rred and violet flowered she had found. She sat contently on sessho's lap and Began weaving them together in a flowered chain. She sang softly now the words to her song and sessho listened with amusment as she indulged herself with this childish anttics.   
After a quarter of an hour, she had succeeded in creating a large flowered circle chain, which Sesshou-maru eyed warily as she held out to him. "See! Rin made Sessho a necklace of flowers. Pretty?" She looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes, wanting his approval. He nodded silently, still cautious of the necklace.   
Rin stood up on Sesshou-maru's lap, Making him fight back the desire to wince as she stood in a very inoportune place. Rin placed a hand on his head and pulled him away from the tree where she then put the flowers over his head and manuvered his hair to that it hung like a proper necklace. "There!" She said happily and threw her arms around his neck in a quick hung before pulling back and running off for more flowers.  
After wards, She brought Sessho a handful of bright red flowers with yellow centers. "Sessho, Can you put these in Rin's hair?" SHe asked sweetly, giving sessho her best beging look. He was somewhat shocked by her question but then shruged, not a large thing to ask. "yes, Rin. " He said as she turned around on his lap and he promptly began to fix the little flowers into her hair till she had a wreath of them aroudn her head.   
Rin stood up when he was done and beamed at him. "Thank you Sessho!" She said, placing a kiss on his cheek as he stared at her. He glanced over at Jaken to see if he was awake and had seen there actions but was releived when he found his stupid cohort asleep.   
Meanwhile, Rin burried herself into her sessho and pulled His tail over her as a blanket, using his chest as a pillow she listened to his heatbeat. She watched with heavey eyes as jaken slept.   
"Sessho?" she called softly and he lowered his head slightly to show she had his attention. "Does Jaken like Rin?" She asked, frowning. "No." Sesshou-maru answered, a slight growl beneath his voice making his chest vibrate. "Does Sessho like rin?" Rin asked, knowing the answer and liking to hear it.  
"Yes Rin." Sesshou-maru smiled softly. Rin smiled and rubbed agaisnt him the way a cat or younge pup would. "Goodnight Sessho." She said softly. Burrowing herself into his tail and letting herself fall into sleep.   
Sesshou-maru reached up and stroked her hair softly when he was sure she was asleep. He knew he shouldnt, but he felt strngly warm from the way she had so openly showed her affection to him. She made a content sound and stroked his tail softly before turning her face into his chest and going into a deeper slumber. Sessho returned the smile and wrapped his arm around her protectively, Closing his golden eyes and allowing a gentle purr to echo through his chest as he slipped into a light sleep. Once, he told himself as he heard himself purr, I'll do this for her once. He reminded himself.   
He stratigically ignored the fact, that this 'once' had happened many times before, and the word had since lost its meaning.   
  
Authors commentary: okay, not much longer then m first, but a bit... i think. Almot completly pointless sap, but so what. i have to annoy the lord of the western land somehow, since i sure as heck cant do anything else.   
Sesshou-maru: at this rate, you wont live long enough to do much of anything else, mortal child.  
ash: ah hem. see what i mean guys. anyway, i dont expect review or nothing, since its just another fic that starts no where, goes nowhere. although it might if i can think of something else to put in a second chapter. thats up to you guys though. kinda scared of writing a huge fic, nd no one liking it. so i only write these little things till my self esteme gets up there. to used to being put down i guess.  
Sesshou-Maru: (sighs and hits her on the head, making her fall to the ground wimpering) Ignore this child, hopefully she will not submit you to this idiocy again.  
shippou: *bites Sess* leave her alone, i like.  
Sesshou-Maru: (growls and glares at the kitsune)  
shippou: *squeeks and runs off* 


End file.
